1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device and a method, and more particularly to a device and a method for Computer Simulated Marking Targeting Biopsy (CSMTB).
2. Description of the Related Art
The marking targeting biopsy (MTB) technique has been widely used for detecting gastric lesions. However, there are several problems with the existing MTB technique: firstly, minimal gastric lesions cannot be accurately detected; secondly, since image analysis of gastric lesions has to be done inside a patient's body, the patient has to undergo great pain; finally, detection using the MTB technique relies on movement of a probe of a gastroscope, which brings great pain to the patient, and increases workload of a doctor.